I Love You
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Disaat Dr. Cullen ingin menunjukan seberapa besar cintanya pada Esme, ia tidak sungkan memberikan apa saja pada sang istri tercinta. Namun, Esme terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Apa kira-kira yang ia sembunyikan? AH (All Human!) CarlisleXEsme!


**_Carlisle POV_**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special untuk Esme dan aku. Ini adalah hari jadi perkawinan kami yang ke-5! Kami sudah menikah selama lima tahun dan hidup dengan lima remaja.

Emmett, Alice, dan Edward adalah anak-anak adopsi kami, sedangkan Jasper dan Rosalie adalah keponakan-keponakan Esme, ibu mereka meninggal dan sejak itu si kembar pirang hidup bersama kami.

Emmett adalah yang tertua diantara mereka berlima. Dia sangat _protective _terhadap saudara-saudaranya, tetapi juga yang paling jahil. Jasper dan Rosalie adalah yang kedua paling tua. Jasper sangat tenang dan mudah untuk diajak bicara, walaupun dia juga sering bermain X-Box dengan Emmett dan juga taruhan dengannya. Rosalie adalah yang paling cantik, dia tahu itu dan selalu menjaga 'gelar'-nya. Alice adalah yang kedua paling muda. Dia sangat energic dan ceria. Hobi utamanya adalah belanja, sampai terkadang anggota keluarga yang lain harus mengekangnya dari membeli seluruh baju di toko. Edward adalah yang termuda. Tetapi sikapnya sangat dewasa. Dia lebih memilih bermain piano daripada beradu panco dengan yang lain.

Kami mengadopsi setelah ditahun pertama perkawinan kami, kami tetap saja tidak mendapatkan keturunan, sampai sekarang. Esme adalah orang yang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dan karena kegagalan kami untuk mendapatkan keturunan membuatnya sedih, kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi.

Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, aku sudah merencanakan kejutan istimewa untuk istriku tersayang. Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam, hanya kami berdua. Aku sudah mengatur segalanya. Aku meminta Rose dan Alice untuk membelikan Esme dress elegant namun tetap simple, seperti apa yang dia suka. Aku juga meminta Edward mengatur tentang masalah tempatnya.

"Dad!" Alice memanggil dari lantai bawah. "Kita sudah dapat apa yang Dad pesan!"

Aku cepat-cepat turun, menuju pintu depan. Alice dan Rose tersenyum, walaupun senyuman Rose tidak selebar Alice. Rose sedang memegangi kantung baju yang nantinya akan aku berikan pada Esme untuk dipakai hari ini. Untung saja, Esme sedang pergi belanja kebutuhan keluarga, jadi dia tidak akan curiga.

Aku mengambil kantung baju itu dari tangan 'putri' tertuaku sambil mengganguk. "Terima kaih, Alice, Rose."

"Oh Mom pasti suka dengan dressnya!" Alice berkata dengan semangat sambil menepuk tangannya. "Dan tentu saja kami membelikan dress dengan ukurannya, Dad... Oh! Aku baru ingat, aku kan masih mau melanjutkan _online shopping_! Jika ada yang mencariku, aku ada di kamar!" dan dengan itu 'putri' termudaku pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar, Dad." Rose tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pundakku sebelum pergi ke ruang keluarga, menyalakan TV.

Aku naik ke kamar yang aku bagi bersama Esme, meletakkan kantung baju tadi di lemari. Sedangkan bajuku sendiri sudah aku beli beberapa hari yang lalu, tersimpan rapi diantara jas-jasku yang lain, agar Esme tidak menemukannya.

Esme kembali sesudah beberapa jam, aku berada di ruanganku, membaca buku. Tetapi begitu aku mendengar dia menyahut, "Aku pulang!" aku langsung turun dan menyambutnya.

"Hai sayang..." dia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum, oh aku sangat beruntung bisa menikahi Esme! "Hai sayang... aku sudah kangen dengan istriku yang sekarang sudah lima tahun aku nikahi." Aku mengedipkan satu mata, menggodanya.

Dia tertawa dengan lembut. "Oh Carlisle... aku juga sudah kangen dengan orang yang sudah aku nikahi selama lima tahun..."

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu..." aku berbisik ke telinganya saat kami berjalan kearah kamar, lenganku merangkul pundaknya, menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhku.

"Benarkah? Carlisle, aku kan sudah bilang, tidak perlu ada kejutan-kejutan..."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada istriku yang paling cantik..." aku mulai menciumi lehernya, menyebabkan dia mengerang pelan. Aku mengangkatnya dan mengendongnya _bride-style_ menuju kamar.

"Carlisle... ini masih sore..." dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma saja, dia tidak bisa keluar dari pelukanku.

"Apa?" aku bertanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengendongmu ke kamar. Mrs. Cullen, jangan berpikiran macam-macam..." aku menggoda, "Ternyata, Esmeku juga bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya?"

Dia memelototiku dan memukul dadaku, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan keras. "Carlisle!" wajahnya kini memerah.

Aku tertawa dan menurunkannya diatas kasur, mencium pipi kemerahannya. "Kamu merona sayang..."

"Tidak!" ronanya makin tampak di pipinya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oh iya _kok_."

Dia mencebik kekanak-kanakkan. Memang, jika hanya kami berdua, kami tidak perlu menjaga diri dan menjadi orang dewasa. Kami bisa berperilaku sebagai anak kecil.

"Sayang, apakah aku sudah bilang betapa cantiknya kamu saat mencebik seperti itu?" aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ow! Carlisle!" tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul diwajahnya. Dia memukulku dengan salah satu bantal bulu angsa yang ada diatas kasur.

Aku tertawa lagi atas bagaimana kekanakannya istriku bisa bersikap. "Selamat hari jadi, sayang..." aku menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat hari jadi..."

Aku berjalan menuju ke lemari, mengeluarkan kantung baju berisikan dress Esme dan memberikan benda itu kepadanya. Dia melihat kearahku dengan bingung.

"Buka saja..." aku berkata lembut.

Dia membuka ritsletingnya dan mengeluarkan gaun _strapless _panjang berwarna ungu muda. "Ya ampun Carlisle, aku menyukainya!"

( . /-POfe5etvZx8/T0MoyACuqRI/AAAAAAAABRk/JdhgRCQGFW4/s640/light+purple+ )

"Aku senang kamu menyukainya, Sayang..."

Dia merasakan bahan dress itu dengan tangannya. "Tapi," dia berpaling kearahku. "Untuk apa kamu membelikan aku dress lagi?"

"Untuk malam ini, tentu saja!"

Dia menggangkat alis, "Malam ini? Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

"Umm... aku tidak mau bilang."

"Carlisle!"

"Pakai saja, Es..."

Dia mendesah dan mengganguk. "Tunggu disini."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Dia pun berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi, menutup pintunya. Aku mempersiapkan jas baruku, memakainya dengan mudah dikamar.

Saat aku selesai berpakaian, pegangan pintu kamar mandi diputar, mengisyaratkan bahwa Esme akan melangkah keluar kapan saja.

Aku tersenyum saat dia melangkah keluar. Gaun berwarna ungu muda itu sangat pas dibadannya. Dia balas tersenyum, rambut sewarna karamelnya sudah ditata menjadi sanggul elegant.

"Kau siap?" aku bertanya, menyodorkan tanganku kearahnya agar aku bisa menggandengnya.

"Ya." Dia menggengam tanganku.

"Kamu yakin akan baik-baik saja, sayang?" aku bertanya, khawatir.

Memang, beberapa waktu belakangan Esme memang sering merasa tidak enak badan. Dia sering terlihat pucat dan selalu merasa pusing. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin mengecek keadaannya atau membawanya ke rumah sakit, dia selalu menolak. _"Aku tidak apa-apa, Carlisle. Hanya pusing sedikit." _Dia selalu berkata.

"Carlisle, aku baik-baik saja..." dia meremas tanganku dengan lembut, ingin aku agar percaya padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kamu merasa sudah tidak kuat-"

"-Aku akan bilang padamu." Dia melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Tapi percaya padaku, Carlisle, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mengganguk dan baru saja akan mengambil dompetnya diatas meja rias saat dia cepat-cepat mendahuluiku, panik.

"Esme...?"

Dia melihat kearahku, tetapi matanya tidak bertemu dengan mataku. "Ya?"

"Apa isi dompetmu itu?"

"Huh? Oh, hanya benda-benda biasa. Handphone, lipstick, bedak... benda-benda biasa."

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Hanya barang-barang biasa, Carlisle."

Tidak pernah Esme berbohong atau menutup-nutupi sesuatu dariku, tidak pernah. Lalu mengapa kini aku sangat yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Dia melihat kearah jam di dinding. "Oh Carlisle, kapan kita akan berangkat?" dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang." Aku menggandengnya keluar dari kamar.

_Lupakan saja kecurigaanmu itu Carlisle. Esme juga butuh privasinya sendiri. _Benar, walaupun aku menikahinya bukan berarti dia tidak punya privasinya sendiri.

Saat kami akan keluar dari rumah, Rose dan Alice datang. "Esme!"

"Iya sayang?"

"Lebih baik kamu memberitahu Carlisle tentang itu!" Alice mengedipkan satu mata kearah Esme. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Rose memberikan senyuman menyemangati kepada Esme sebelum dia mengikuti adik perempuannya masuk kembali kerumah.

Aku mengangkat alis kearah Esme, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Well, mungkin itu hanya sesuatu yang Esme lakukan bersama Rose dan Alice._

Aku menggandeng Esme menuju mobil Mercedes hitam metalik yang selalu aku gunakan untuk berpergian. Mobil itu bisa dibilang mobil kami berdua sejak Esme memang jarang sekali menggunakan mobil yang kubelikan khusus untuknya, dia memang bukan tipe wanita yang senang pamer... tipe yang aku suka.

Perjalanan menuju ke restoran mewah yang sudah dipesankan Edward kebanyakkan dijalani dengan kesunyian. Esme memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara, ia sangat, _sangat _perhatian, tetapi jarang berbicara. Satu tanganku tetap menggenggam tangannya, selalu ada dorongan untuk selalu bersentuhan dengan Esme, walau hanya sekedar memegang tangannya yang hangat.

Kedua mata Esme terpaku kearah luar jendela, seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat tekun.

"Kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa, Essie?" aku bertanya, "Jika kamu memang merasa tidak mau untuk pergi, kita bisa berbalik dan pulang saja..." aku menawarkan, walaupun aku sangat ingin menghabiskan hari ini hanya berduaan dengannya. Tetapi akan aku lakukan apapun untuk istriku tercinta.

Esme menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang... Kamu tidak usah khawatir..."

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. "Kamu ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak." Esme bergumam dengan pelan. "Mungkin nanti..."

Aku mendesah dan mengeluskan ibu jariku diatas punggung tangannya yang seputih dan selembut susu. Apa yang sebenarnya Esme sembunyikan dariku?

* * *

**_Esme POV_**

Aku tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Carlisle, tapi jika aku membocorkannya sekarang di dalam mobil, semua kejutanku akan berantakan. Jadi aku terdiam dan terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, walaupun aku sudah merasakan sedikit pusing dikepalaku dan hanya ingin duduk dengan secangkir teh hangat. Tetapi aku tidak mau mengacewakan Carlisle, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan terlihat baik untuk malam ini.

Perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan seperti makan siangku bergejolak didalam lambungku, mengancam untuk keluar melewati mulutku kapan saja. Aku menempatkan satu tangan di perutku dan mengusapnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin mengotori mobil suamiku dengan muntahanku sendiri.

Saat mobil Mercedes yang kami gunakan akhirnya berhenti, aku melirik keluar jendela, tampaknya Carlisle dan aku akan merayakan hari jadi kami dengan makan malam di restoran Italia ternama.

Carlisle melangkh keluar dari mobil, ia membukakan pintuku dan membantuku keluar. Seorang pelayan mendatangi kami dan berbicara kepada Carlisle dalam bahasa Italia, untungnya Carlisle pernah bersekolah di Italia, jadi tidak ada masalah sama sekali dalam berkomunikasi dengan sang pelayan.

Carlisle terus memegang tanganku saat kami berjalan kedalam restoran. Dan saat itu perutku sudah terasa sedikit membaik, walaupun rasa mual itu tetap ada. Kami duduk di salah satu meja dengan tingkat semacam VVIP, Carlisle memang selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukku, walaupun terkadang aku merasa itu tidak perlu.

Kami mengobrol dan tetap berpegangan tangan sambil menyantap makan malam yang sebenarnya akan sangat nikmat jika aku tidak sedang mengalami mual-mual seperti sekarang ini.

Dibandingkan Carlisle yang dalam kondisi baik, aku memang makan dengan sangat lambat, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian suamiku.

"Sayang, aku mohon... bisakah kamu jujur padaku dan memberitahuku ada apa sebenarnya?" Carlisle berkata dengan nada sangat memohon sampai-sampai aku tidak tega melihatnya, aku tahu seberapa menyakitkannya jika salah satu dari kami mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang tidak kami bagi ke satu sama lain.

"Carlisle, aku... aku punya berita untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu akan senang atau marah, karena itu aku mencoba untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu." Aku berkata secara hati-hati lalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan gugup.

Carlisle meraih wajahku dan dengan kedua tangannya di pipiku, ia menatap langsung ke mataku. Kami berdua harus mencondongkan badan kedepan sejak ada meja makan diantara kami berdua. "Katakan padaku _apa saja_, Essie... aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, aku janji."

"Aku, aku... hamil." Aku mengatakan kata terakhir dengan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

Kedua pupil Carlisle melebar dengan terkejut saat ia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. "A-apa?"

"Kita akan mempunyai bayi dalam waktu kurang dari sembilan bulan...?" aku berbisik dengan lembut dengan masih sedikit gugup. Bagaimana jika Carlisle tidak menginginkan bayi ini? Bagaimana jika Carlisle ingin mengaborsi bayi ini? Aku tidak akan mungkin tahan dengan semua itu, aku menginginkan bayi ini, bayi _kami_.

"E-Esme... apa kau s-serius?" Carlisle terbata-bata, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama saat aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku hamil.

Aku mengangguk dan meraih ke dalam tasku, mengeluarkan tes kehamilan yang aku beli di toko obat beberapa waktu yang lalu, menunjukkan bahwa aku ini positif hamil.

Carlisle menatap stik putih-biru ditangannya sebelum ia mendongak lagi, menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapanku, meletakkan tangannya di perutku yang masih rata.

"Oh Esme, mengapa kau sampai mengira aku akan marah padamu?" dia bertanya sambil mengusap-usap perutku dengan tangannya. "Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban!"

"Dan hadiah hari jadi kita dariku." Aku berkata, sudah tak lagi gugup karena tahu bahwa Carlisle juga senang seperti aku. "Maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberikan ini..."

"Esme, ini _lebih _dari cukup..." Carlisle beranjak berdiri dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini... Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku juga, menariknya dalam ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang yah... tidak bisa dibilang hanyalah sebuah kecupan singkat.

"_I love you_..." Carlisle berbisik di telingaku dan mengecup pipiku.

"_And I love you..._"

* * *

_Epilogue..._

"Carlisle! Air ketubanku pecah!" Esme memanggil suaminya dengan panik.

Carlisle bergegas menuju istrinya tercinta yang berdiri membeku di dapur dengan genangan air ketuban di sekeliling kakinya. Ia memeggangi perutnya yang besar sambil menahan rasa sakit dari kontraksi pertamanya.

Anak-anak adopsi mereka sedang pergi ke sekolah, yang membuat Carlisle dan Esme hanya sendirian di rumah besar itu.

"Oke, oke, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam, Essie..." Carlisle memberikan instruksi kepada Esme saat ia membantu istrinya untuk berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Esme mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar ia tidak panik, yang sebenarnya sedikit sulit dengan fakta bahwa ia akan segera melahirkan bayinya dengan Carlisle.

"Carlisle...?" Esme berkata dengan lembut,

"Ya sayang?" Carlisle menyahut, mencoba agar tetap tenang agar istrinya juga tidak panik.

"Kita harus ke Rumah Sakit... SEKARANG!"

"Dorong sekali lagi, Esme... _Sekali lagi_!" dokter Addison, dokter yang menjadi OB/GYN Esme dalam kehamilnya ini, berseru sambil memeggangi kepala bayi yang sebentar lagi akan lahir ke dunia.

Esme mendorong sekuat tenaga, meremas tangan Carlisle yang duduk disampingnya dengan sangat keras. "Aku tidak bisa lagi!"

"Essie sayang... Ini yang terakhir, aku mohon." Carlisle berkata sambil mengelus rambut karamel Esme yang basah oleh keringat dengan penuh rasa cinta. "Ini yang terakhir dan kau bisa menggendong bayi kita..."

Esme menatap suaminya dengan tatapan setengah memohon dan setengah lelah akan kata-katanya. Dia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga, mengalirkan semua energinya ke mendorong bayi yang ia kandung selama sembilan bulan keluar sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Lalu semuanya menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara tarikan nafas Esme yang kelelahan. Esme baru saja akan bertanya saat suara tangisan seorang bayi pecah di dalam ruangan itu, membuat Esme bernafas dengan lega dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur untuk melahirkan di Rumah Sakit itu.

Setelah dibersihkan dan dibungkus dengan selimut putih lembut, bayi yang masih menangis itu diberikan pada Esme.

"Selamat Esme... kau baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat dan cantik." Dokter Addison berkata sambil menaruh bayi perempuan itu di dalam dekapan Esme.

Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari mata Esme saat ia menggendong bayinya dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Dia mencium kening bayinya sebelum Carlisle mencium kening istrinya tercinta.

"Apa nama yang akan kau berikan padanya, Esme?" seorang suster bertanya,

Esme bertukar pandang dengan Carlisle sebelum ternyum kearah suster itu. "Elizabeth Anne Cullen... Atau Eliza untuk pendeknya."

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Eliza Cullen..." Carlisle berkata sambil mencium kening bayi perempuan yang sangat berharga baginya dan istrinya. Akhirnya setelah sembilan bulan menunggu, malaikat kecilnya datang ke dunia dan kehidupan mereka berdua...


End file.
